


Why I Don't Care

by gaialux



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Peter Marie doesn't care about what Chris and Tobias do, because it's the only beautiful thing in Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "Hard Times 100" challenge. Prompt: "I Spy".
> 
> Oz does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

McManus once asked me why, with my religious beliefs, I can help Tobias in his pain over Chris. I wish he was here right now, because then I could show him.

Inside the pod Tobias and Chris share, there was a scene sorely lacking in the rest of Oz. Toby on his bunk, Chris' hands resting on his legs, and both smiling. It only took me a moment to look over the other pods to see nothing but people on their own beds, lying completely still. Closing in on death inside the prison.

I smiled back at Tobias and Chris.


End file.
